1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a process for hydrolyzing an unsaturated nitrile. More particularly, it relates to a process for catalytically hydrolyzing acrylonitrile or methacrylonitrile to the corresponding unsaturated amide.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Methods for preparing substituted amides by the hydrolysis of acrylonitrile or methacrylonitrile have been known for some time. For example, acrylamide is prepared industrially by reacting acrylonitrile with water and sulfuric acid to yield acrylamide sulfate which is neutralized with an alkali. However, this method consumes a large amount of acid and alkali and is complicated.
Various materials have been known which catalyze the hydrolysis of nitriles to amides. These catalysts include copper catalysts such as copper metal, Raney copper, Ulmann copper, copper oxide, a copper catalyst obtained by reducing copper oxide or a mixture of copper oxide and other metal oxides with hydrogen, and the like. However, these catalysts are unsatisfactory from the standpoint of catalyst preparation, catalyst activity, catalyst life, and the like. A need exists, therefore, for a catalyst useful in the hydrolysis of unsaturated nitriles which is relatively easy to prepare and possesses an acceptable activity over a sufficient lifetime.